


Drunken Night

by TheBlackWook



Series: The SnowWells AUs Adventures [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, One Night Stand to More, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Snow needs to change her mind from a heartbreak and decide to party and drink more than reason. There, she meet a guy, Harrison Wells, who is as drunk as she is. And hotness happens. Part 1 of The SnowWells AUs Adventures !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you're doin' awesome as always ! Here is the first of a series of AUs I originally wrote on tumblr. They don't have any links between except they're AUs-ish. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this one :) ! If you have ideas about AUs that you want, let me know by leaving a comment or messaging me, I'll take notice and be glad to answer your request :) !

Caitlin found herself laughing more than usual and it wasn't hard to understand she had drunk way too much. She wasn't particularly one to get herself drunk at every occasion but this party and the fact that she needed to move on from a hard break up was the best place to drink more than reason allowed only this once. She couldn't walk properly but somehow found her way in the dancefloor, where a huge crowd was gathered, dancing to the hectic beat, a smell of alcohol and sweat filling the air. She didn't want to dance alone and so scanned the room with her blurry vision until she stopped to a tousled black haired man, about her age though seemingly older, in his mid-twenties. She walked to him and took his hand without a word, just a smug smile on her face. They began to dance together, not saying a word, before their bodies got closer and she shouted in his ear, trying to surpass the high volume of the music 

_"Caitlin."_ She said as her face went back to his, still that big smile on her features.   
_"Harrison."_ He replied shouting too, seemingly as drunk as she was. 

They continued their dancing, swinging and twirling, their hands finding their way everywhere and anywhere on their bodies. For the first time tonight, Caitlin enjoyed herself and before she could stop herself, her drunken state not helping, she blurted out :

_"I find you're very handsome."  
"You're gorgeous yourself." _

And unexpectedly they burst out laughing like two maniacs but it was the alcohol taking control of their mind. As they resumed their laughter, they took a tight hold on each other's clothes before they kissed frantically. It was hungry, passionate and the taste of what they had drunk tonight burnt their tongues that were now mixing themselves as their kiss had deepened. They stopped and somehow guessed they have the same idea in mind in spite of their current state. 

_"Yours or mine ?"_ She was surprised to hear herself ask  
 _"How far is your place ?"  
"Three blocks."  
"Yours then, mine is at the end of town."_

Talking was difficult but they managed to understand each other. They almost ran to her flat as their lust was huge, and when she finally opened her door, he pushed her against him, hands on her hips, and closing her door with his feet, as he could kiss her again. As they continued kissing passionately, they began to work on tearing off each other's clothes and soon enough they only were in their underwear. One of his hands was slowly caressing her thigh, bringing her leg to his hip. He then took hold of her other leg and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He managed to find her bedroom and they both landed on her bed, his body on top of hers. With an expert fingering, he took off her bra, trailing down kisses on her neck at the same time. His mouth quickly arrived to her breasts and she moaned in pleasure. The hotness of this night continued to grow and find its climax as they find theirs. 

_"Oh my god, my head..."_ Caitlin complained as she woke up. _"Wait... What the..."_ She opened her eyes abruptly and sat up on her bed only to find herself naked, next to a man, a very handsome one she had to admit, naked too, still sleeping.   
What happened ? The young woman couldn't remember what had led her to this situation. She was interrupted in her thoughts as she heard a hoarse whimper. Turning her head, she saw the man stretching his arms before bringing a hand to his forehead, seemingly suffering from a headache too. He opened his eyes and surprise filled them as he didn't recognize his surroundings, he then saw Caitlin and sat up.

_"Your flat I suppose ?"_ He asked still groggy.  
 _"Yes."_ She moaned.

They fell silent for a moment before she spoke up again :

_"Did we... ?"  
"It seems we have."_ He answers.

They then let out a small nervous smile.

_"No memory of last night ?"  
"None."_ She replied, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

He didn't know why but he felt attracted to the girl, and the fact that they had shared something last night meant something to him.

_"You're beautiful."_ He blurted out and then mentally slapped himself.

She blushed and then wrapped the covers over her naked body.

_"Sorry, I... I should probably go."_

He went to retrieve his clothes and leave but her hand stopped him. This was awkward and unexpected. He turned to face her :

_"Just... Stay ?"_ She asked a grimace on her features, embarrassed to ask such a thing to a complete stranger.

He didn't know why he agreed but he did. They dressed and spend their day together, having fun, laughing and learning about each other’s. Both of them had not enjoyed themselves like today since a very long time and when at the end of the day, near the river, they finally kissed; it wasn't surprising, knowing their "background" story. Reaching her flat again, Harrison mused :

_"Guess we'll finally find out what happened last night."_ He whispered, smiling between kisses.

And maybe, this guy would be something more than just a one night stand, Caitlin thought.


End file.
